Life Is Hard: A Statement
by serahimaginos
Summary: This is a fanfiction from one of my favorite games, Final Fantasy VI. This has alot of flashbacks.


I thought of this while thinking of the statement "Life is Hard" so minus well write about a FF VI fanfiction. Hope you like it.

**Life Is Hard: A Statement**

_A young girl with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into a ponytail, with a short point face, light purple eyes, and a long blood-red dress walked into the open hall of garnet. She looked around with the marble columns running down the hall endlessly. The solid-red with gold lining rug stretch as if infinity was it length. Everything seem to be…the eternal universe. She walked slowly hoping they would forget her from the meeting down the hall to the furthest door, but then she was there. Right in front of the door she stopped. She sighed then open it carefully and as slow as she did as she walked down the hall. The new light seem to blind her for a few moments, but the her eyes adapted to it. She was surprise that no one was there, but when she observed her surroundings , she saw one person. A clown-like person whose clothes were different colors and lengths. His make-up was white and around his eyes were the color of her dress. His had a darker blonde hair tone than hers and instead of a loose ponytail like hers, it was tight. His ears were pointed just like his long face. He was much taller than her too, since she was 5'4". If any, he was more of an insane type of character, just by looking. He open his mouth to speak and when he spoke it was high-pitch tender voice with a crazy accent to it._

"Hello, my little Terra! Do you know why I called you here?" he said.

Unfortunately, her name was Terra. She turned her head to the side a little then responded in her soft little, almost quiet voice, "No, Mater Kefka. I was hoping you would tell me." She stayed close to the door in case she would have to escape. Kefka stayed where he was and watched her stiffen herself to brace for an attack or something. She kept her eyes soft though, and set it everywhere but him. Her eyes told him she was frantic and a bit scared. "As always, she's scared." He thought then he finally answered crossing his arms.

"I need you for something…" he said a little too grimly so Terra reached for the door then answered to the voice.

"What is it? I'm sure it's not an experiment on me."

"No! No! Not at all!" he perked up and she looked at him curiously.

He took out a golden band. It was metal, but in the middle hung a the reddest ruby she has ever saw. Her eyes glimmered as she saw, but she stayed in the position she was, having her hand on the doorknob. He reached his arm out in front of her with the crown, bouncing it a little to temp her. She moved an inch forward.

"What is this for? What does it do?" Terra said with wonder as she set her eyes upon the crown.

Kefka's eyes sharpen, but she didn't noticed. Then suddenly answered, "Nothing! Little doll! It's a gift!"

She shook her head and looked up at him then bend over to get a better looked at the trinket. Her gaze seem to focus her more on the crown than him. Terra put her index finger on her bottom lip and quietly said "Hmm…" Kefka heard her since his senses had became more keen because of the experiment that had been done on him. The first magically infused person he was.

"You like it?" he said beaming an abnormal grin.

She was ripped from her daydream from his voice. She stepped back to the door, but then realized it was just a question. Then quickly answer.

"Oh yes. It's beautiful."

"Good, good. Come here, let's try it on. I hope it fits you." He calmed his voice down and reached out with his other hand. He open the hand so she could grabs it. She grabbed his hand with caution. He walked her over to the enclosed mirrors. She jerked back and said, "You know I hate crowded or tight spaces." Then he softly sat her in a chair then told her to wait. As much as she wanted to run, she couldn't. Her curiosity took over her control. When Kefka got back, he had a hand-held mirror and the crown. He gave the mirror to Terra and she held it up to see the crown being put around her head. The last thing she heard was the sharp, insane laughing of her master, Kefka…."Life is hard.." she thought at her last moment of freedom, "A statement…"


End file.
